


Unlikely Allies

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas encounters a man tresspassing in his home. Is he friend, or foe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abalonedreams15](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abalonedreams15).



> **Request from Abalonedreams15**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing:** Any/legolas. I do prefer the more well known/main characters though.
> 
>  **Rating:** R to NC-17
> 
>  **Plot:** I would love a story where Legolas is bound (and I use the term loosely...ie physically, emotionally, spiritually, out of duty etc...)to another character. would prefer either one of the twins/Legolas or Aragorn/Legolas. I would like to see some evolution of the characters through this process in how they deal with the situation...for instance how might they go from hating each other to something more? Some R to NC-17 content would also be appreciated.
> 
>  **Does NOT want:** death, crackfic/*excessive* humor, mpreg

**Title:** Unlikely Allies  
 **Author:** Mawgy  
 **Beta:** Mawgy's mum  
 **Rated:** NC-17 overall.  
 **Genre:** A bit of everything  
 **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship.  
 **Pairing:** Legolas/Thorongil  
 **Summary:** Legolas encounters a man tresspassing in his home. Is he friend, or foe?  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D

 

“Halt!”

“Who are you, he who is so naïve as to come into the Greenwood alone, and so daring as to catch and kill a deer within the land of King Thranduil, and stupid enough to light a fire, to not only catch our attention, but also that of the giant spiders’?” An elf mocked as he sprang silently into the clearing, his bow pulled taut and an arrow knocked. He aimed for a man sitting on a log in front of a fire, where the dead animal roasted.

“I am known by many names, elf, but never naïve, daring or stupid. Brave, yes, handsome, possibly, suspicious- all the time. Yet all my actions and travels are perfectly timed and planned out. And I see my efforts this time have also come to fruition,” the man said smugly.

“What are you talking of? You speak of though you knew to expect us!”

“I did,” the man said, standing up. “Would you like something to eat?”

“Do not patronise me, human!” the elf spat. “You offer me food from my own father’s land, and insist you know the movements of my own patrol!”

“Oh, you are a prince of this land? I was expecting to be picked up by a patrol, but never by one led by royalty. I am at your mercy, my prince,” the man bowed low. “But this is fortunate, for it is your father whom I wish to speak. If you would take me to him, I would be much obliged.”

“And why would I take a man to a place so few elves are permitted to go?”

“I come with word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He has a proposition he wishes me to put forth on his behalf, on a matter that is of great importance to all the free peoples of Middle Earth.”

“And why would Lord Elrond send a man from the north to plead his case?”

“I believe it had something to do with a threat to chop off his chief advisor’s head the last time Master Erestor visited these lands. It seems Lord Elrond, not wishing to lose anyone of any importance, now chooses to send one whose death would not inconvenience to him.”

“I take it you have no negotiating skills then?”

“None in the slightest,” the man said with a small chuckle.

“Wonderful. Now, what is your name?” the elf asked, while lowering his bow.

“Thorongil. And yours?”

“Legolas.”

“The youngest,” Thorongil commented, almost with a smirk.

“For now,” Legolas said back testily. “We shall eat before returning to the castle,” Legolas called out to his men in the trees.

~*~*~*~*~

“We are here. Remove his blindfold,” Legolas instructed. “I will take him to father. After you have refreshed your horses you may have a three-day rest period.” The twenty or so elves around Legolas cheered before guiding their horses away.

“I am so pleased to be given my sight back, but may I also have use of my hands again?” Thorongil asked, pulling against his bindings.

“No. This way.” Legolas walked towards the castle doors and did not look back. Thorongil followed obediently. Legolas led him down several corridors, navigating the maze of hallways with ease and eventually stopped before a heavy gold-inlaid door. Raising his hand to the knocker, he brought it down upon the wood with a sharp ‘tap’.

“Enter,” came the deep voice from within.

Legolas slid the bolt from its resting place and pushed open the door. King Thranduil sat at his large desk, his chief advisor standing imposingly behind him.

“Legolas, I hear you have brought me an unusual guest,” Thranduil said dispassionately.

“I have, sire. He says he has come on behalf of Lord Elrond,” Legolas said and stepped into the office, motioning for Thorongil to join him.

“I have no time for anything that half-breed may wish to say to me. Or have you come to swindle me out of more food stocks?”

“No, your majesty. I am not Erestor and have not his skill with negotiating. I am here only to deliver a message and request your assistance with a matter of some urgency. In return, Lord Elrond is willing to re-negotiate your recent trade-agreement so it is fairer to both sides.”

“Oh how courteous of him. No doubt this was his plan all along?”

“I could not say.”

“Humph. Leave us Legolas.” Legolas bowed low and left the room, but remained close by.

~*~*~*~*~

“GET OUT! How dare you suggest something so absurd!” Legolas heard screaming near five minutes later and came rushing.

Thorongil, with his hands still tied, was attempting to close the door behind him. Legolas pushed him aside and bowed to his father before pulling the door shut.

“Your father certainly has a temper,” Thorongil said with a smile, a trickle of sweat running down his face.

“Indeed. Come with me.”

“Oh, not being thrown out just yet? I imagined I would have received my marching orders by now.”

“Not yet. We shall wait until father has discussed Lord Elrond’s suggestion in detail with his advisors. They may yet change his mind. This way,” again, Legolas walked down many hallways and eventually came to stop at a rather plain-looking brown door. “You shall remain here until you are either called for, or expelled from these lands. Understand?”

“Will you remove my bindings now?”

“If you promise to behave.” Thorongil said nothing, but nodded his head. Legolas scrutinized the man for a moment, then pulled out his knife and cut the man’s bonds.

“If there is anything you need, there is a small rope above the desk. A servant will come shortly after.”

“Are you to be leaving me then?”

“I have duties to attend to. Please enter your room so I may lock the door,” Legolas said.

Thorongil entered his accommodations. “Am I to be treated as a prisoner throughout my stay?”

“You are.” Legolas swiftly closed the door and pushed the lock into place.

~*~*~*~*~

“What is going on!?” a flustered Legolas, in his pyjamas, asked.

“Your ‘guest’ was caught in the treasury, dear prince. I wonder what your father shall say when he hears you failed to put a guard at his door...?” the king’s chief advisor sneered and walked away.

Legolas looked to the face pressed against the bars of the gaol.

“You promised you would stay put!” Legolas accused.

“Technically, no, I agreed to nothing. Besides, your father would not have allowed me permission to enter his treasury anyway. This was the only way. I just did not imagine I would be caught so quickly.”

“Does Lord Elrond not have enough funds to rule his lands anymore? Must he resort to stealing in order to feed his people?”

“No, that is not why I am here. Lord Elrond is only curious about one item. That was the only one I was to look for. Nor was I to keep it. My search was only to prove or disprove that it is in your father’s keeping.”

 

“Well you have ruined your chances of finding out now.”

“I have, but I imagine you would be granted entrance.”

“ME!? Ha! I have little doubt that I will be patrolling the south of Greenwood for the next year once father finds out what you have done!”

“Surely King Thranduil will not send not send his own son to fight in the worst areas of his land?”

“Why not ask my third oldest brother?”

Thorongil’s brows furrowed as Legolas’ sentence made little sense.

“But, I heard a report eight years back the third eldest of King Thranduil had...oh.” Before anyone could say any more, an imposing figure came flying into the room and without warning struck Legolas with his hand. Legolas’ head snapped back and he fell against the wall.

“You foolish boy! I do not recall raising you to be so generous towards strangers!”

“No father, you did not, and I apologise for my oversight.” Legolas knelt on the floor and bowed his head.

“Go back to your room! I shall announce your punishment in the morning.” Legolas, keeping his head down, scurried out of the room quickly.

“Why is he to be punished? It is not his fault, he was unaware I can pick locks.”

“That does not excuse his lack of caution. And now, what shall I do with you?”

“You should know, Lord Elrond has promised, should anything untoward happen to me during my stay here, vengeance.”

“Vengeance? Really? All for the sake of a man from the north?”

“Indeed. Lord Elrond values all life and has promised, if I do not return unharmed, you will find few in the way of trading partners. You live in a forest, cut off from most settlements, you have not the room to grow your own plants to feed the peoples of your land, nor the space to produce livestock. The majority of your food comes from daily hunting parties, and from what I hear, they are bringing less and less meat back with them each time. You will find it hard going if Lord Elrond retracts his offer for food in the future.” Thranduil’s face fell at this.

“Elrond seeks to humble me by such underhanded tactics?”

“Not at all. He is just using the advantages he possesses to ensure an all-round pleasant experience for all those concerned.”

“Truly? And what ‘pleasant experiences’ does Legolas now look forward to?”

Thorongil said nothing, and eventually lowered his eyes from Thranduil’s.

“You will be escorted to the western edge of Greenwood at first light, and should you ever return to these lands, tell Elrond, despite his promise of vengeance, I will not hesitate in punishing you for trespassing!” With a flurry of robes, Thranduil turned sharply and left the cells to return to his bed chamber.

~*~*~*~*~

“Ah! So your father has not sent you to the south after all!” Thorongil said happily to Legolas in the morning.

“I am to go there once I have delivered you to the western border. Let us go, and I wish for silence the entire way there.” Legolas pressed his knees into his horse and moved out of the courtyard.

Thorongil quickly followed and together they made their way down the barely visible path. Ignoring Legolas’ wish, Thorongil began talking.

“Have you ever wondered why Mirkwood seems to have been targeted by the old allies of Sauron?”

Legolas held his head up high and said nothing.

“Lord Elrond has. Given the amount of enemy movement in this forest, surely there is something here that draws their interest. Something they want.”

Legolas remained silent, but the slight change in body posture showed his interest.

“Your father likes to collect shiny items. This is well known to all peoples of Middle-Earth.”

“You think he has the ring?” Legolas whispered.

“Lord Elrond does. And clearly so do the forces of Mordor. It is not so much a leap to come to this conclusion. I do not see why your father fails to see this too.”

“Why did he get so angry?” Legolas asked.

“He claims to know every piece of jewellery or valuable item he holds in his treasury, and swears the ring is not among them. Lord Elrond of course would prefer a third-party to inspect the items, but I doubt King Thranduil would ever allow that, if he did consent to the assessment, and if he did, it would then cast doubt on him knowing or not knowing all the possessions he holds.”

“Yes, he can be rather stubborn.”

“I am sure a few words here and there from a trustworthy source would help to convince him a thorough search would not go astray?”

“Perhaps, though I believe you will be hard pressed to find anyone of that calibre now that you are being expunged from the Greenwood.”

“There is always you.”

“Me? I am being sent into exile for a year due to your misconduct! Why would I do anything for you now!?”

“You would not be doing it for me, you would be doing a service for all the free peoples of middle earth.”

“Even if I were to suggest this, it would be a year until I am able to speak to my father again, should I survive in the first place.”

“Oh, I am sure you will,” Thorongil said with a confidence Legolas did not feel.

~*~*~*~*~

“We are at the western border. From here you will travel to your home and never return. If you do so, you will face death. Farewell,” Legolas spoke abruptly.

“And to you,” Thorongil bent his head and began a gentle trot into the wide open fields away from the forest.

Legolas watched until Thorongil was out of sight, before turning away and followed the tree line southwards.

~*~*~*~*~

Legolas journeyed for four hours before he reached the make-shift outpost in the deep south of the Greenwood. He met up with the other few elves stationed there and reported to the officer in charge. Upon viewing a recent map and reports of enemy movements nearby, a company of twelve set out within the hour, with Legolas among its ranks. Leaving the horses behind, they silently crept and leapt through the trees, closing in on a large number of orcs.

Without a sound the elves spread out and surrounded their targets. Notching an arrow each, at the sound of a bird’s whistle, they released their weapons and quickly knocked another arrow. Each elf let three arrows fly before the orcs could react. Quickly, the remaining orcs scrambled up the nearby trees and sought their attackers.

Legolas continued releasing his arrows until the last moment possible, taking out a further eight orcs, before being forced to unsheathe his twin knives. Two orcs were upon him and he easily slit one’s throat, while gutting the other. Upon the tree’s branches he twisted and spun as decades of training had taught him to, killing when possible, disabling when necessary or simple pushing the orcs to the ground to create more space for himself.

But his efforts were in vain, for the number of orcs in the vicinity had been underestimated, and despite his continued efforts, they kept coming and within ten minutes, he was worn out. Just as he began considering the best escape route, something struck him hard at the back of his head. Legolas was too distracted by the well-placed hit, he failed to react to the punch to his stomach, and before he knew it, he fell to the ground. His head landed heavily against a thick tree root and the last he saw before everything went black, were several blurry figures now approaching him ominously.

~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas awoke to the crackling sound of a fire, and the smell of meat...possibly rabbit, being roasted over a spit. Unsure if he was in enemy or friendly company, he remained still, and tried to gauge his surroundings based on smell, sounds and the ground beneath him. 

“If you were in the enemy’s hands, you would be smelling rotting flesh, not roasted, and I imagine your hands would be tied,” his companion said simply.

“Thorongil?” Legolas exclaimed, surprised to hear the man’s voice again.

“Indeed.”

“But how? Why? I saw you leave,” Legolas said, and tried to sit up, but immediately felt dizzy and lay back down again. A firm hand on his shoulder gripped him supportively.

“Do not move. You took a rather nasty blow to both your stomach and head. I imagine it will not be long before you are able to move freely again, but for now, remain still.”

“Why is there a cloth over my eyes?”

“In case the strike to your head has caused temporary blindness. It is best not to strain your eyes for a while, just in case. In an hour or two I shall remove it. Just keep your eyes closed for now.”

“Where are we?”

“In the hollow of a tree. It is a safe resting place for rangers. It is a fair distance from where I found you. We should be safe here for a while.”

“What of the others? Are they here?”

“From what I saw, no others survived. And the orcs moved off in the direction of the last known location of your fellow soldier’s camp. By the time you are rested, I doubt your colleagues will be there still.” 

“Then I am alone out here now.”

“Not alone. I am here,” Thorongil said almost cheerfully.

“You? If anyone finds you here, you will be taken to my father in chains. Why did you come back?”

“To see you. The best way for King Thranduil to do as Lord Elrond wishes is for someone to convince him this is a wise decision. For that purpose, I must ensure your safety for the next year.”

“You are to protect me?”

“Indeed.”

“And what of Lord Elrond, will he not be looking for you when you fail to return within a suitable timeframe?”

“No. A few of my fellow rangers were situated just outside of Mirkwood. I have given them a message to deliver to Lord Elrond. He will not be expecting me for thirteen months now.”

“If at all,” Legolas said demurely.

“We have survived so far.”

“Yes, less than a day into my punishment and I may have been blinded, my fellow elves are lost to me and a dozen good men have lost their lives. Do you really see us lasting a year here?”

“I do. And I have a vague plan already too.”

“A vague plan?”

“Yes. Instead of making a direct confrontation with every group of orcs or spiders we find, we lay strategic traps and lure the enemy into them.”

“Traps?”

“Yes, pits with spikes in them. On a misty day we can lead them over the edge of a cliff-face at the smattering of hills just south of here. And though I know you will not approve of this, but a small fire allowed to grow in size and direction towards Dol Guldor.”

“You are correct, I do not approve of that last suggestion. But the others do have some merit to them. Still, I would like to find the others in my party too.”

“Of course, if we happen stumble upon them, then we can join forces. But for the meantime, it is best to take out as many foes as we can. Of course, if we do find your friends, we will need to use another of my aliases, lest word has spread from the palace of my trespassing.”

“Another of your aliases? I take it then ‘Thorongil’ is not your real name?”

“No, it is not.”

“Then what is?”

“Maybe I shall tell you one day, for now you should rest. Dinner should be ready soon.”

“How did you manage to fight off the orcs around me?”

“Oh, I can be very scary when I need to be.”

“Well, whatever you did, thankyou. You saved my life. I am now beholden to you.”

“Not yet. For now, I am to protect you.”

“Even if we manage to survive, that does not mean I will be able to change my father’s mind.”

“True, but at the very least I am sure you could sneak into the treasury yourself and look through your father’s possessions.”

“I am not so sure about that. He can be very protective of his jewels.” Thorongil could not help but chuckle at Legolas’ comment but said nothing more.

~*~*~*~*~

“Our camp fire has drawn their gaze,” Legolas whispered.

“Excellent,” Thorongil smiled. The pair currently sat in a tree, watching the black mass of evil creatures move through the forest. “You know what to do.” Legolas nodded once, and leapt off the branch. He ran between the trees, travelling parallel to the large spiders, but at some distance. His blonde hair glistened in the moonlight, and eventually enough spiders noted his presence to pull away from the main pack and began closing in on him.

Legolas remained on course, drawing as many of the spiders away as possible, until the last moment. He quickly veered right, barely dodging one spider and quickly rounded a large oak tree, gaining some distance on the creatures with his sudden direction change. After a series of course adjustments, he was now heading back towards Thorongil.

Light of foot, Legolas easily ran over the litter of leaves and twigs that lay upon the ground within a small clearing. Pretending to trip on an upturned root, Legolas fell to the ground just near the edge of the tree line. He remained on the ground for a moment, and then turned to see the spiders as they clambered over one another to reach him first. The ground around him shook from the force and volume of their movements. There were approximately fifty spiders in total and just as they reached the halfway point on the litter, the bracken gave way, and they fell into the deep pit, where several three metre long spikes lay waiting to impale the eight legged creatures.

Thorongil hid behind a tree just beyond Legolas, and quickly came revealed himself a lit a torch. Without warning he threw the torch upon the mass of bodies within the pit. The wind tonight was not strong, and moisture filled the air, the promise of rain soon to come. Upon these factors, Legolas deemed it safe to use fire to burn and rid the forest of these evil creatures.

A few spiders, to the rear of the pack, stopped in time to neither fall into the trap dug, nor be burnt by the fire. Steadily, they made their way around the clearing, clinging to the trees as they came closer to Thorongil and Legolas. Thorongil unsheathed his sword, while Legolas reached under a root and collected his knives. He rose once more and moved to where Thorongil stood. Standing back to back, together they spun and ducked, stabbed and sliced, fought and protected one another as the hideous creatures came upon them.

Soon enough, their foes all fell, unmoving to the ground. At last their planning had come to fruition.

“That was quite successful for our first attempt, was it not?” Legolas smiled, black blood staining his clothing.

“Could have been better,” Thorongil wheezed, gripped his arm, and like their enemies, fell to the ground motionless. The man heard Legolas call his name as though through a thick fog, distant and hazy.

~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~

Thorongil groaned, his head spinning, and his body aflame.

“Are you awake? Can you hear me?” Legolas asked, leaning over the man.

Thorongil dared not move, but fluttered his eyelashes in response.

“Good. I had feared you were lost to Namo. We wood elves all know the antidote to spider poisons, but I was unsure if it would work on a human, your immune system not being as resilient as ours,” Legolas explained. “Still, your fever is down and the wound is looking much better all ready. I suspect you will be fine in another week.”

“Another?” Thorongil choked out.

“Yes. You have been drifting in and out for five days now. Last night you began screaming uncontrollably. I thought you would bring Sauron down upon us himself! But I held you throughout the night and kept you from calling out.”

“Am I naked?” Thorongil asked, his senses slowly coming into focus.

“Yes, you were sweating through your clothes so much I thought it best to strip you. I kept you warm with my body heat whenever you felt chill.”

“Spiders?”

“All the ones we diverted from that night are dead, their bodies long turned to ashes. There have been no other signs of enemy movement recently. Still, I thought it best not to linger in that area with you in your condition.”

“Where are we?”

“Back where you brought me when you saved my life.”

Thorongil nodded once, before falling into a deep healing sleep.

Legolas smiled in relief above the man. As much a pain as the man was when they first met, he could not argue Thorongil’s presence was a welcome one. Leaning down, Legolas placed a light kiss to the man’s lips. He then lay down beside the robust body, and nestled close.

~*~*~*~*~

“That was a large contingent we took out. I think a little time to ourselves is well earned,” Legolas said cheerfully, walking into the small pool last night’s heavy rains had formed. It had been two months since Legolas and Thorongil began their partnership and despite a few close calls in their first few attacks, they had yet to be caught, or followed. They also had yet to find Legolas’ fellow soldiers. Every week he would find evidence of their passing, but could not discern a pattern to their travels. “Ahhhh...it will be so good to feel clean again. Are you not coming in?” Legolas asked, turning around to face Aragorn.

"Are you trying to say I smell?" The man asked half jesting.

"Yes."

"Yes, I suppose," Thorongil answered with some hesitation. Legolas looked at Thorongil expectantly and the man began taking off his shirt and boots but paused again when he came to his trousers. He could feel Legolas' eyes upon him, waiting for him to undress, and under such intense scrutiny, the man's member swelled up beyond its usual hardness, obvious for the whole world to see through his trousers.

"What halts your activities, Thorongil?" The elf asked, walking towards the man. "It would not be this, would it?" He asked as he began to stroke the hardness through the leather.

"Mm Hmmm," was all Thorongil could muster to reply, caught between the pleasure he was receiving and Legolas' gaze, pinning him to the spot.

"I am flattered you think so highly of my body. Perhaps we should do something about this?"

This time, the man did not even have enough coherent thought to moan his approval and merely nodded his head in want. A wicked smile flashed across the elf's face. Thorongil suddenly became afraid and tried to twist out of the other's reach, but Legolas grabbed his arm and yanked him back, kissing him hard. His tongue demanded entrance, which it was given, not totally out of free will. An arm was placed around the man's back, forcing him to stay, the other untied the lacings holding Thorongil's pants up, and let the trousers slip to the ground. The elf's hand wrapped around the man's hard arousal, setting a pace that was neither steady nor rhythmic. He would slow down or speed up, change the angle or his grip whenever the man was least expecting it. It served well to keep Thorongil on the edge.

Thorongil's world spun with pleasure and pain, his legs buckling beneath him, and if it were not for the elf holding him up, he would have crumpled to the ground. The man came, moaning with relief into Legolas's mouth, the white, sticky substance spilling all over the two people. It was some time before the Legolas released Thorongil's mouth, looking on with satisfaction at the swollen lips of the man and the blurry, half-awake gaze in the ranger's grey eyes. The man just hung there, clinging on to Legolas, panting, trying to get some air back into his deprived lungs.

"Well?" Legolas asked after some time of silence.

"Well what?" The man choked out.

"Are you not going to have a bath?"

"Yes, of course," Thorongil responded weakly as his stiff legs slowly supported his weight again and took him to the water's edge. He slid his foot into the cool water. It was not as cold as what the night before may have suggested it to be, but rather refreshing all the same. He stepped further into the water, feeling the eyes of the elf boring into his back. He swam into the centre of the pond when he heard a splash come from behind. Turning around quickly, he saw Legolas return to a standing position, flicking his damp hair over his shoulders, water dripping down his chest, over the twin nipples which graced his chest, onto the lean, but well-defined muscled stomach and back into the pool. The man's arousal shot into life yet again. The elf glided through the water towards him, pinning him to the spot with a lustful gaze. Legolas stopped just in front of Thorongil, their bodies only just not touching, their lips so close that they could feel the other's breath upon their face, eyes locked. The man started to feel uncomfortable with the closeness and was about to draw away from the archer when Legolas's lips met his in a harsh and passionate embrace. The ranger instinctively wrapped his arms around the elf, bringing their bodies into contact which caused a moan from both as their erections rubbed together.

"Hard again so soon." There was no sound of a question to it. Legolas said everything as if he already knew the answer.

“Why?” Thorongil gasped.

“It is the least I can do. You have now saved my life on more than one occasion. I have sworn myself to you in return. I cannot deny the pleasure I have upon seeing your body. So different, darker, scratched, to any other that I have known. And I am in need too,” Legolas whispered the last sentence, and began nibbling on Thorongil’s ear.

Reaching around Legolas he slid a finger down the crevice of his bottom. When he found the puckered entrance he circled it, his finger only just grazing its edges, before slipping inside to the knuckle. Pulling it back the man added another digit before suddenly pushing them back in. The elf gasped, jerking slightly, head thrown back as Thorongil’s fingers grazed across his sensitive gland. Corkscrewing and scissoring, the ranger continued to plunge his fingers in and out of Legolas’ body, stretching him in preparation for the invasion of his arousal.

Once Thorongil had slipped his fingers from the other's body, the man sat down in the water, and brought the elf onto his lap. Grabbing a hold of the ranger’s length, Legolas lowered himself as he kept eye contact with the ranger, until he had taken all of him in. Staring Legolas in the eye as his shaft pierced the lithe body, feeling it tunnel inside him, stretching him, filling him, had been the most erotic sight of his life. He didn't think he'd be able to hold off much longer.

Feeling the ranger’s body tremble slightly Legolas rubbed the man's back and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Give me a moment." Taking a shuddering breath Thorongil steadied himself, before giving a small nod. Legolas took hold of the man’s hands and placed them on his hips.

"Guide me."

Thorongil gripped the elf's hips tight, uncaring of the bruises they would leave, guiding Legolas up and down his shaft, setting a slow rhythm that soon started to increase as their passions demanded release.

Grunting with the effort the man thrusted harshly upwards, his movements lacking finesse in the desperate search for release. Their lips met again, as they came so close to release. Thorongil moved one hand away from the elf's hip and grabbed onto the arousal between them and began stroking it in time with their thrusts. The elf re-angled his hips so that Thorongil’s shaft would come into contact with his sensitive spot with each penetration. Caught between the two sensations, Legolas could not hold off any longer and screamed his release into the forest for anyone to hear. His muscles clamped around the man's arousal, causing Thorongil to spill his seed inside.

After some time, their breath returned to normal, and Legolas climbed off of Thorongil to sit in the water next to him.

“We should not linger- I imagine someone heard us.”

“Yes, you were quite vocal.” Legolas had the decency to blush. “Still, I never imagined for you to swear your body to me, as well as your life.”

“Are they not one and the same? If I place my body in harm’s way to protect you, then surely it can also be used to bring you joy and release.” Thorongil had no reply to give, and merely nodded his head.

“Come, we should go,” the ranger eventually announced, and stood up to leave the pool.

“Thorongil,” Legolas called softly as he stood. The man stopped and turned to look at the elf. “I mean it. If we continue as we have been, and survive this year, I will pledge my life, loyalty and body to you. I would follow you to the gates of Mordor themselves, if need be.” Thorongil watched Legolas closely, and saw no lie in the prince’s eyes.

“Aragorn,” the ranger said quietly.

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Aragorn.”

 

 

Fin


End file.
